There's Nothing Wrong With You
by MoustachioPenguin
Summary: Kise hasn't kissed anyone before; he doesn't want to, he's not ready. With so many people getting down on him though, he wonders if he should get over himself and just do it. Aomine teaches him that sometimes being ready isn't about the time, but the person you're with.


**Title: _There's Nothing Wrong With You_  
Rating: _K+_  
Pairings: _Aokise_  
Warnings: _Unbeta'd, possible OOCness (sorry guys! ;A;), embarrassed-to-the-extreme!feels_  
Summary: _Kise hasn't kissed anyone before; he doesn't want to, he's not ready. With so many people getting down on him though, he wonders if he should get over himself and just do it. Aomine teaches him that sometimes being ready isn't about the time, but the person you're with._  
A/N: _First Drabble Drawing fill for Shirasu; thank you for your support and the lovely prompt! Hopefully you and everyone else reading will enjoy it. :3_**

* * *

The steady _bounce, bounce_ of the basketball against the court goes in time to the frantic beats of his heart. The squeaking of his sneakers mix with his labored breathes—too loud, too fast. Sweat drips from his hair, trailing down the back of his neck and along the curve of his spine. He can't think straight—or rather, his mind is racing too quickly for him to understand anything. Everything around him seems to have faded away; all that remains is—

"Hey!"

"Ack!" Kise cries, stumbling over his foot before he crashes down to the floor in a heap. He had thought he was alone—purposefully waited until everyone from his team had left so he wouldn't be seen. With a forced effort, he pushes himself up on to his forearms, looking towards the source of the voice with a strained smile. "A-Aominecchi! What are you still doing here?"

Why does the other boy have to be here? Kise just wants to be alone. Please leave—please, please, _please_.

**Eh? You're breaking up with him!?**

"You didn't ask me for a one-on-one today. Figured something was wrong." Aomine says simply, bending down at the waist in order to pick up the orange ball that rolls to his feet. When the power forward straightens, he keeps his attention on the ball, bouncing it a few times before dropping his bag and making his way on to the court.

"Eh? I don't ask you to play _every_ day, Aominecchi." Kise laughs, pushing himself off the ground and brushing imaginary dust from his being. He makes sure not to look at the other, makes sure to avoid eye contact at all cost.

**Yeah; other than his face and popularity, there isn't much that's good about him.**

"You do." Aomine says, tossing the ball to the ground at an angle so that when it bounces, it arcs gracefully towards Kise. If only on instinct alone, Kise catches it—there's a solid _thump_ as the ball comes in to contact with the blonde's abdomen. Aomine tilts his head to the side as he approaches his newest teammate; he wonders why Kise isn't looking at him? Usually the idiot can't take his amber eyes off of him.

"I'm tired today." Kise lies, shifting his weight from one foot to another. When he briefly glances at Aomine, he sees that the other is rolling up the sleeves of their school-mandated button down shirt. It doesn't seem like the other buys the excuse nor has plans of leaving. Kise's shoulders turn inward subconsciously. "I was just about to go home."

**What do you mean? He seems so perfect!**

"Well, I want to play." Aomine says.

"But, Aomine—"Kise tries.

**He's neglectful! All he ever does is play basketball and talk about basketball and Aominecchi this, Aominecchi that, Aominecchi really is the coolest, Aominecchi is going to play one-on-one with me after school; I don't want to hear about another guy from **_**my**_** boyfriend; we should be talking- **_**doing**_** other stuff!**

"It won't take me long to beat you." Aomine states as he motions to the ball while lowering his center of gravity. With a defeated sigh, Kise gives in and passes Aomine the ball, only to have it bounced back at him. He dribbles, watching Aomine's feet instead of the other's whole body. He wonders which way he should go. Does it matter? He moves left, but it seems the ball is stolen from him immediately and dunked in to the basket.

"You won't win playing like that, come 'on!" His teammate calls, tossing him the basketball again. The throw is forceful; Kise can feel an uncomfortable sting in his palms from where the ball comes in to contact with his skin. Another sigh makes its way past his lips; he starts dribbling the ball again, but with more purpose than before. Aomine wants him to play seriously—he can't let the other down, no matter how bad he feels, no matter how much he wants to be alone and to hide and to never be seen again.

**Pft! Are you serious? You're breaking up with him because of something like that? If I were in your shoes, I'd be supportive instead of jealous. You're really lucky, you know?**

He wants to play his best—for Aomine. He doesn't want to let the other down, to be seen as less of a player. Despite how he feels, he can't shake what's been weighing down on him since earlier that day though—from that overheard conversation—

**You're missing my point! He's afraid of **_**kissing**_**! What kind of guy doesn't want to make out with a girl at this age!? Ugh; since he's so popular I thought we would have been doing **_**so**_** much more by now—but no. He's 'not ready.'**

He's so_ embarrassed._

Everything around him blurs—he can't see the hoop anymore. Although he bites his lower lip stubbornly, tears still sting at his eyes. He can't cry now though, not when Aomine can see him, not when they're still in the middle of a game. With a hitched breath that sounds like the beginning of a sob, he tries to focus, tries to maneuver around the boy he admires in an effort to shoot—

But the ball isn't there. It's knocked forcefully out of his hands before he runs in to Aomine. He opens his mouth to apologize as he stumbles back, but before he can get his trembling lips to form words, there's a loud, exasperated sigh from in front of him that Kise glares at; Aomine simply runs a hand through his hair before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I haven't even crushed you yet! Why are you crying?" Aomine asks.

"I'm not crying!" Kise whines in response; just because his eyes are watering doesn't mean he's _crying_.

"Well I can't play with you looking like a kicked dog, so stop it." Aomine demands; his blonde teammate groans in frustration while spinning in a slow circle, the heels of his hands digging in to the sockets of his amber eyes.

"I can't help it!" Kise drawls, removing his hands from his face and leaving residue tears around his eyes. "I just got dumped today; leave me alone!"

The response Kise gets from his teammate is probably something he should have expected, but hadn't nonetheless. Aomine stares at him in surprise before laughter bubbles out from the power forward's throat, hardly muffled even when a tanned hand is placed over his mouth. Kise feels his cheeks flush at the reaction—if he had considered talking to Aomine about _why_ before, he forgets about it now.

"You're too mean, Aominecchi." Kise complains, shaking his head while going to fetch the forgotten basketball; he feels like crying again, but he doesn't want Aomine to see. Before he gets too far, a strong hand grabs his wrist. When Kise turns to look over his shoulder, Aomine is drying tears with the back of his free hand. Unable to help himself, Kise pouts.

"Sorry, sorry," Aomine says, but he doesn't sound genuine, "Seriously though? Why?"

"That's—uh—"Kise starts, his fair complexion quickly turning red. There's _no way_ he can talk to Aomine about this; the power forward will laugh at him even more!

"Tell me, I'm curious." Aomine prompts. "I won't laugh much, I promise."

With a few anxious glances between Aomine and the floor, Kise slowly gathers the courage to explain. It's probably going to be the biggest mistake of his life—but he wants someone to talk to.

"Because I wouldn't kiss her." He mumbles bashfully, scuffing his shoe against the wood floor of the court.

"What?"

"She broke up with me because I wouldn't kiss her! It's stupid; I should have just done it!" Kise groans, trying in vain to pull his wrist from Aomine's hold. He really wants to hide somewhere now. Someone like Aomine wouldn't understand!

"Why didn't you?" Aomine asks.

Kise sputters, "Because—I—I wasn't—"

"Ready?" Aomine prompts.

Kise feels himself blush.

"Ah, you really are an idiot." Aomine says, tugging Kise closer. The blonde stumbles forward without resistance. As tanned hands reach up to cup either side of his face, Aomine continues, "There's nothing wrong with that, y'know?"

The words make Kise's tears start afresh; when calloused thumbs move to wipe them away, Kise chokes on relieved, embarrassed sobs. Aomine really is the coolest; he's happy to have met him, and to have been comforted by him. Over the loud pounding of his heart he hears the other complain, 'Stop crying!' Kise just laughs, because even if Aomine tells him to stop, it's the tanned boy's fault that he won't. Aomine makes him too happy—and over the sound of his own crying, he can hear the echo of the other's reassurance.

_There's nothing wrong with that, there's nothing wrong with that._

* * *

Three years later, and Kise is still first kiss-less; he doesn't particularly mind, but whoever he dates seems to. Regardless of how sweet or patient the person was beforehand, they soon get snappy and demanding of him, wanting to know _when_ they can do more than hold hands. Kise always laughs and tells them soon, but soon is never quiet soon enough for them. After so many breakups over the matter, Kise wonders if he should just push aside his fears and insecurities and get it over with. It's not like it's _that_ big of a deal—it's just—

"S-sorry!" Kise says, holding one of his hands up to intercept a peck his current girlfriend tries to place on his lips. She narrows her eyes at him and puffs out her cheeks in response while crossing her arms over her chest.

'Angry,' Is what Kise thinks; he holds his hands up in placation and bends at his knees to be closer to her eye level. Although his efforts are dashed by her turning away, he laughs awkwardly and says, "Don't be mad, please. I'm just—"

"Not ready, I know." She sighs, looking up at him sadly. In return he offers her a small smile. She continues, "We're seventeen though; I'm not getting any younger. So either you kiss me or we're over."

Kise inwardly groans, but keeps an apologetic smile on his face. "...I'm _really_ sorry."

The girl frowns before turning on her heel and heading down the hall. A sigh pulls its way past Kise's lips as he runs a hand through his hair. It really is discouraging to be dumped by so many people; he's already lost count of just how many! The number is probably some insane amount that matches the number of his classmates who _have_ kissed another already, no doubt.

"Ugh," He mutters to himself, dropping his schoolbag next to the wall before he plops down next to it.

"Rough day?" Someone asks; Kise vaguely recognizes him from the class his most recent ex has. In an attempt to be polite, Kise smiles; for some reason the third year takes the action as an invitation to join him.

"Ah, just a bit." Kise laughs, chest heaving with the breadth of his sigh. "Nothing out of the ordinary though."

"Do you want to talk about it?" The boy asks, fixing Kise with a cunning, yet appreciative look. "Maybe over lunch or something?"

"Are you asking me out?" Kise asks, looking at the other with a raised brow. He's been through this enough to know what's going on. With an exasperated shake of his head, Kise pushes himself in to a standing position and says, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm meeting a friend now."

"Later then?" The upperclassman presses, standing along with him before grabbing Kise's bag to give to him.

"I'll—I'll think about it." Kise says reluctantly, shooting the boy a weary smile before turning and walking off. He's not in the mood to date, but he doesn't want to be mean and reject another person—especially after he, himself has been turned down so many times! The feelings accompanying rejection _suck_ and Kise would hate to put someone through it. Maybe tomorrow he'll find the boy and tell him yes? But then he'll probably just end up like the others, which would mean another breakup for Kise.

He doesn't know what to do; he takes out his phone and deftly presses a variety of numbers.

"What?" A voice grunts after a few rings; Kise bites back a laugh when he hears a loud yawn from the other end of the line.

"Aominecchi!" Kise calls, maneuvering past students as he exits his school. "Let's play one-on-one!"

"Ah? Why?" Aomine complains, but Kise can hear the rustling of fabric as the tanned boy stands and starts walking.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? And I want to talk!" Kise laughs.

Actually, he just wants to hear Aomine say it—that there's nothing wrong with how Kise feels. Just a small reassurance is all he needs, so when Aomine consents to Kise's impromptu request, the blonde happily begins talking about how he'll be there soon and how excited and happy he is—it's halfway through his monologue that he realizes Aomine already hung up.

* * *

When Kise arrives at the courts at the public park in Tokyo, he spots Aomine sitting on a bench near the deserted courts. The power forward is still in his uniform and there isn't any basketball around him. Kise finds his brows furrowing in confusion as he approaches the other.

"Did you change your mind, Aominecchi?" Kise complains in a whiny voice, moving to stand in front of the other before placing his hands on his hips. He pouts a bit, "You could have called or texted to let me know before I came all this way."

"Idiot; we don't need to play basketball for you to have an excuse to come talk to me." Aomine says, looking up at Kise with narrowed eyes.

Gold eyes widen in response; how did Aomine know? Kise's cheeks heat slightly from embarrassment and he glances to the side anxiously. This is as embarrassing as it had been three years ago—as much as he wants Aomine to comfort him, he can't remember if the feeling of relief is really worth it.

"But I really wanted to play with Aominecchi," Kise sighs.

"You want to talk more though, don't you?" Aomine asks. "If not you wouldn't have even mentioned it over the phone."

Kise pauses, unsure of what to say. He laughs softly and raises a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. In a breathy voice he says, "Aominecchi sure is perceptive, huh?"

"Only because it's you." Aomine grumbles, turning his attention from Kise to the courts to their left. "What's going on that made you call me, of all people?"

"Eh?" Kise starts as he fidgets with the end of his blazer. "Well, it's just—I was just—"

"What? Dumped again?" Aomine teases and snickers softly to himself. When the tanned boy notices that Kise doesn't responds, he looks up at the model and sees the other gawking. Blue eyes widen, "Wait, seriously?"

"How did Aominecchi know!?" Kise exclaims, "It happened right before I called you!"

"I had been joking. What did you do this time?" Aomine asks, motioning with his hand that rests on the back of the bench for Kise to sit instead of standing around awkwardly. The blonde ignores the offer in favor of staring down at his brown loafers. A frown tugs at Aomine's lips at the response and he leans forward, tilting his head slightly to catch his friend's eye. "Hey," He calls in attempt to get Kise to focus, but the other only shifts his gaze to the side.

"…-idn't…-kiss…" Kise murmurs; although the exact thing had happened before, he still finds himself overwhelmingly embarrassed—his whole body is unbearably hot and he wants to turn and leave, hide and never be found again.

"Ah!? Still?" Aomine asks loudly; although no one is around, Kise puts a finger to his own lips in a frantic gesture that hopefully tells Aomine to lower his voice. It's embarrassing enough talking to Aomine about something so stupid—he doesn't want others hearing of his humiliating predicament.

"Aominecchi…!" Kise groans.

"Sorry, but I'm surprised." Aomine says, leaning his head back to look at the sky and its shades of oranges and purples. "It's not like you're a fourteen year old brat anymore; I thought you would have grown out of that kissing fear of yours."

The comment is not what Kise wants to hear, not at all. With pursed lips he scuffs his shoe over the cement beneath him. He probably should have expected such a response from the other teen—it's not like Aomine isn't right, it's just—Kise had _really_ wanted to hear that it was okay. With Aomine's calloused personality though, maybe it was too much to ask for? A loud sigh escapes him and he shoves his hands in to his pockets, not knowing what to do with them. As he stands there quietly, he fails to notice Aomine looking at him, a frown tugging at his lips.

_Sigh._ The loudness of the action startles Kise in to looking towards his companion.

"Have you ever figured that maybe the reason you're 'not ready' is because you aren't with the right person?" Aomine asks bluntly; although he doesn't seem to care much, Kise can see that the other is trying—he appreciates it.

"What do you mean?" He asks in return.

"If you don't like the person, why would you want to do anything with them? You're the type of guy who dates whoever asks, regardless of if you like them on any level or not." Aomine says, heel bouncing agitatedly against the ground.

"You make me sound so loose." Kise pouts.

A laugh, full and genuine, bubbles up from Aomine's chest. He says, "Hah! No one can get you to spread your lips, let alone your legs; you're far from loose."

It takes a moment for Kise to understand, a moment in which he spends staring at Aomine with drawn brows and pursed lips—then realization strikes and his face turns scarlet to the point he takes his hands from his pockets to hide behind them.

"A-Aominecchi!"

The power forward snickers as he stands from the bench; the movement causes him to crowd in to Kise's space. Even though the blonde tries to shuffle back to give him room, Aomine scoffs and grabs the other's tie, preventing the other from moving away. He says, "What I'm saying is to date someone you like."

"I like the people I date." Kise starts earnestly, looking down at the hand holding him in place before looking back towards his friend. He doesn't understand what Aomine is getting at.

"You like everyone, idiot." Aomine grunts, eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance. "I mean someone _you_ want to be with."

"I—don't understand." Kise says after a brief pause; he's confused, and he knows Aomine is getting impatient with him. Struggle as he may to comprehend what the other is saying, he's at a loss. "How will being with someone like that help me—me…"

Aomine's face is closer; Kise can feel the other's breath ghosting across his quickly flushing cheeks. Aomine stares at him, establishing eye contact that the blonde can't seem to break no matter how unnerved he is. When he tries to step back, the tie around his neck that Aomine holds tightens, choking him slightly.

"Aominecchi is… really close." Kise says with a breathy laugh.

"You can push me away if you don't like it," Aomine retorts as he lets go of Kise's tie in favor of moving his hand to rest at the base of the model's neck. It's like three years ago, but different.

"I don't, I—"Kise tries, but he can't think, not with Aomine so close to him.

"Tell me why you always come to me about this." Aomine says, eyes flicking down consciously to look at Kise's lips before he looks back in to Kise's eyes. There's a soft blush spread across the model's cheeks, but the idiot doesn't seem to notice the clearness of his action.

"That's because—because Aominecchi's opinion matters to me… and because being comforted by Aominecchi makes me feel better than with someone else, and—" Kise starts, lowering his head slightly in embarrassment. It's awkward how much Aomine means to him; the other probably thinks him strange. He sighs and murmurs, "Because I really like Aominecchi and—"

At first, Kise doesn't realize what's going on. A hand moves across his neck, from the back to its side while a thumb nudges his chin up. The action is filled with confidence and placidity, and when Kise looks in to Aomine's dark eyes, they're _clear_ with emotions Kise isn't sure he's ever seen directed at him so intimately before. It's terrifying, he wants to tell Aomine to stop, but the other is leaning down towards him, and before Kise can raise his hands to stop the other, the power forward is grasping them, holding them tight. Not knowing what else to do, Kise squeezes his eyes shut and tenses his body—he's not ready, he's not, he's not, he's—

Aomine doesn't kiss him. Instead the other ghosts his lips over the outward corner of Kise's left eye before pulling away. As Aomine retreats, Kise opens his eyes that are already filled with tears. His heart is racing; his breaths come out as stuttering sniffles. Kise lowers his head as he bites his lip; arms wrap around his waist and Kise closes the distance between his and Aomine's bodies by taking a small step forward. With his face buried in Aomine's shoulder, he tries to stifle his crying; Aomine doesn't seem mad though, the teen only turns his head slightly to rest against Kise's and holds him.

"You're still so stupid. There's nothing wrong with not being ready." Aomine says, words slightly muffled by Kise's blonde hair. He tightens his hold around the other when the model's shoulders start to tremble; when he pulls back, it's to move his hand from Kise's neck to the boy's cheek. Although Kise isn't crying anymore, Aomine rubs the tear stains beneath the model's eyes with his thumb. "Just remember that I'm not patient enough to wait forever."

Kise doesn't think he'll be ready for kissing anytime soon, but he thinks one day- maybe one day he will be, so long as he's with Aomine.

* * *

**A/N: ** _Personally, I thought the ending was super shoujo/yaoi-scene-esque, hahahaha. It's a little embarrassing, but that's how it went down as I was typing this up. Hopefully it doesn't bother you guys too much! It's an Aokise fic that actually has minimal to no angst though, so that's cool? Maybe? No? Okay. Well, please let me know what you guys think; reviews are always appreciated!_


End file.
